Dinner For Two
by Ekclectic
Summary: Set after Alex's re-appearance, an attempt at making amends - chapter 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SVU or any of the characters therein, that illustrious honor belongs to Dick Wolf.

Warning: This is a work of fiction involving a somewhat graphic depiction - description of consensual acts between two woman. If that isn't your thing then re-tweak your search engine and back away slowly from the fanfic.

Author's note: I had to repost this chapter, for some reason it decided to bold and underline everything. Too strange. Thank you all for the reviews thus far – it's a nice boost to read that someone liked/likes your work.

**Dinner for Two**

"How long?

The words hung in the air as Olivia reached forward, her hand resting lightly resting against the cool leather clad arm of ADA Alex Cabot, confirming that the woman was indeed still alive.

Her vision blurred with unshed tears of relief as she watched Alex shrug and struggle to hold back tears of her own. There was so much to say and so much that could never be said - at least not here, not in front of the Feds or even Elliot. She watched the despair settle in beautiful blue eyes and watched the only woman she could safely call a friend climb back into the black SUV. She turned to look at Elliot and saw him watching her carefully. She tried to smile at her partner, knowing that he too felt a small sense of relief at seeing their ADA alive - knowing that he too had blamed himself for her death.

The funeral was short and like most could never fully provide a sense of closure or even convey the degree of loss everyone felt. Olivia knew only she and Elliot knew the truth, but they could never say a word. Her heart broke to see Alex's mother crying silently over an empty coffin and wished there was some way to let the poor woman know she had not lost her only daughter.

The squad room was empty and silent as Olivia entered, hanging her coat over her chair. She couldn't go home - she couldn't let it go. Every time she made the mistake of standing still her thoughts strayed to Alexandra and every memory clawed into her emotions.

What had began as a series of passionate arguments between two strong passionate women had turned into something that Alex and she had no name for. A dinner here, drinks there and lots of late night conversations had made the two of them inseparable- a fact that had been kept from everyone on the squad except for Elliot. Olivia wasn't sure why that had been the case, but Alex had insisted and though Olivia had not wanted to admit it, she was almost positive that Alex had felt the secrecy was necessary due to the varying degrees of unspoken, unexplored sexual tension between them.

That thought made her loss even more severe. Olivia had long since given up trying to stop the unbidden lust that rose in her whenever the ADA was present and the two played eye tag at almost every encounter. Slowly she sat at her desk - her will to fight the tears gone, she gave into her sorrow and hoped that wherever Alex was, she was safe and happy and alive.

Alex poured herself a hot cup of tea and slowly lowered herself into the worn in couch. She was in her third town, under her third assumed name - constantly waiting to hear she could return to the work, the city and friends she loved. Every night she relieved her attempted murder, every night she relived the sound of Olivia's voice as she asked her to say with her, and every night she awoke crying as the dream ended in that vacant lot where she had forced the feds to allow her to say goodbye. It had cut deep to see the degree of hurt in the detective's eyes - deep eyes that continually searched and probed her own for answers Alex could not give.

"How long?"

She had wanted to answer, to alleviate Olivia's curiosity to re-assure her that yes, one day, Alexandra Cabot would return - but she could not.

She cherished the few memories she had of Olivia, the few memories away from work were the other thing that kept her up at night. And when she lay at night, folded into the arms of the man who loved her, Olivia was the last name she whispered before surrendering to her dark dreams.

She wished they had both moved on the way they had felt - and Alex knew that she had not been alone in her fascination. She could see it in the beautiful deep brown eyes of her lead detective as they followed her around the room. She knew Olivia felt the crackle of electricity that existed between the two of them and the gut punch of desire when they accidentally touched.

The closest they had ever come to admitting it was on the Keppler case after Sam's mother had tried to attack her at the hospital. It was the first time Olivia had ever done anything more than pat her back or brush against her arm as they walked down a narrow hallway. The detective had stepped in front of her, shielding Alex with her body, her strong arms around her shoulders guiding her away from the attack as Elliot worked to subdue Sam's mother. That first touch ignited a spark of heat low in her abdomen and one look into Olivia's eyes and Alex knew the detective had experienced the same. Quickly they broke apart, looking anywhere but in the other's eyes. Silly now that she thought about it, but they were both too dedicated to their careers and both too scared to ruin their budding friendship with an admittance of feelings neither were ready to deal with.

Later that night Olivia had invited her for a drink with the rest of the squad, Alex agreeing only because she didn't want to go home. Only Tutuola and Munch had joined and both had left early claiming to need sleep for the full day they had tomorrow. Alex remembered the sardonic smile the tilted Olivia's lips as the two men took their leave.

Olivia had walked her home that night, insisting on seeing her up to her apartment, insisting that it was the right thing to do and Alex had allowed the chivalrous act, even though the thought of Olivia anywhere near her apartment made her blood rush and her mind playing out a thousand different scenarios that ended between the sheets. Alex could admit she was more than a little tipsy that night, but Olivia had done nothing more than open her door for her, leaning in to softly kiss her cheek and whisper goodnight and that it wasn't her fault.

Alex sipped her tea and smiled sadly at the memory.

It had been 3 years since they had caught Conners, 3 years since Alex had reappeared to testify before going back into witness protection, 3 years since Olivia had broken the rules and tried to contact her. 3 years and yet she still struggled to get over the beautiful prosecutor, She caught the puzzled look on her partners face and realized that she had said "3 years" aloud. She flashed an embarrassed smile at Elliot and looked away. He didn't know, none of them did, because none of them talked about it. There wasn't time really - sex crimes didn't stop or dwindle or go away and they kept busy, the crimes kept coming and perps kept making mistakes. Alex had been right… even when you won, you never really achieved justice.

The squad sat, lined up in the courtroom awaiting the guilty verdict on a pedophile who had used his position as a doctor to unduly influence and molest his patients. The verdict returned, guilty of course and the squad had walked out victorious only to be served with a civil suit and an IAB investigation.

When they had been called to the defendants' residence to discover he had been murdered Olivia could not have anticipated who would have been waiting for them.

The sight of the tall blond had stopped her dead in her tracks.

Alex.

Olivia felt a wave of emotions crash against her. Hurt, relief, confusion, and anger all rolled into one as she stared into the deep blue eyes from the past that had haunted her dreams searching for a reason why she had come back now.

"Alex why didn't you call…?"

Alex looked away from the hurt forming in Olivia's eyes and evasively answered that every time she picked up the phone she relived that night. That was partially true, the other reason was the awkwardness of what that conversation would be like. How did you make up for 3 years and what kind of friendship could last that long with no contact. The last thing she wanted to do was see the hurt in Olivia's eyes. She hadn't even wanted to come back to SVU, and had argued passionately against it with McCoy. She had lost and so here she was.

They resumed their roles for the rest of the day and Alex enjoyed the feeling of being part of a team again. As the day wound down she sought to right the wrong she had caused. She found the dark haired detective in a familiar place, hovered over a pile of paperwork - her hair, now grown out, shielding her face. Alex felt a wild impulse to run a hand through the visually silky locks and looked down in shock to see her hand stretched out slightly to do just that. Instead she put her hand at her side and cleared her throat, her lips curving slightly at the irritated look that detective gave her.

"Yes?"

Alex bit her lip slightly, taken back by the hostility in the brunettes voice.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat, a drink… my treat"

She watched as one long elegant eyebrow arched and turned away.

"No thanks."

Alex scowled slightly - this was unlike the Olivia Benson she had known. Curiosity and stubbornness overruled her confusion and Alex took a step forward and sat on the edge of Olivia's desk.

Olivia felt the brush of fabric against her arm and looked over, her eyes betraying her as they swept down long legs and then back up again to the inquisitive face starting down at her. She flushed slightly and leaned back.

"Yes counselor?"

She waited, almost enjoying the look of discomfort on Alexandra Cabot's face, twisting its lovely features in ways Olivia had previously not seen. She watched the ADA lightly bite her lip and look away.

"I missed you Olivia…"

The statement was not what Olivia had expected and an odd warmth filled her. She remained silent, wanting the ADA to continue but too proud prod the conversation along… surprised further was Alex continued.

"I know I hurt you, I know I should have called… I want to make things right between us… better… I still consider you a friend Olivia."

The last statement was made as blue eyes swept across her face and Olivia found herself captivated by the honest burning look the ADA was giving her. Olivia swallowed slowly and turned back to her paperwork, refusing to get caught in the moment.

"Friends don't just disappear Alex. I know you had to, but once you were out of the program…"

She stopped as Alex's hand rested on her arm.

"I know Olivia. You asked why I didn't call and I blew you off at the crime scene. I didn't want to explain myself to everyone on the squad - what I want to say, what I want to explain is for you and you alone."

Taking a major chance, Alex leaned forward and closed the gap between the two of them, her hand cupping Olivia's face lightly, watching the brown eyes widen slightly at her touch. At least the years between them hadn't changed that.

"And if you will stop being stubborn and come to dinner with me I can explain it to you… and if you still think I am a lousy friend then we will just be professionals from here on. Deal detective?"

Olivia nodded numbly, her mind focused solely on the soft hand under the chin and the intense eyes that stared down at her. Her heart pounded and all the emotions she thought she had buried came back to her so suddenly that it took everything she had not to act on the desire pulsing through her veins.

She slowly pulled away and stood, pulling her jacket on.

"Ok. Dinner then."

She watched the smile transform Alex's face as she stood up from the desk.

"Excellent. Lets go detective."

Alex drove in silence, the soft bass of humming softly in the background - though she couldn't tell what song. The detective had not spoken and for the first time that day Alex felt a thread of doubt as to whether they still had a friendship. The other undercurrent of emotion was still there and for a moment back in the squad room, Alex could have sworn Olivia meant to kiss her - but the detective had reigned in whatever she was feeling and acquiesced to Alex's proposition. Of course at the time Alex had no idea where they were going to go… knowing only that Olivia's favorite food was Italian she chose a small hole in the wall where they could sit privately and hopefully work through the wounds of the past. Alex did not kid herself though… in the detective's place she would not have even come to dinner so it was indicative to Olivia's own desire for resolution that she was even having to think of a place to take them.

Olivia concentrated on the soft music pouring from the speakers of Alex's car. The beat seemed familiar and yet she could not place it. Strange it would seem, for all the time she and Alex had spent together that they had never discussed mundane things like their favorite books, hobbies, music. She felt the car slowing down and looked out to see a somewhat dilapidated building. There were no signs advertising the name of a restaurant, just a small sign that advertise the building was open.

Scowling slightly, Olivia glanced at the blond.

"Um, this might not be the best time to ask but is this a restaurant or a bar… I was under the impression I was getting a meal out of this."

She watched Alex smile suddenly, a husky chuckle escaping her full lips.

"Its just a little hole in the wall I thought you might enjoy… and yes Olivia it is a restaurant - I was under the impression that I had a lot of explaining to do before you would agree to drinks afterward."

Olivia nodded and open the door, stepping out into the cold night, following the tall blond into the unmarked building. The scents that met her were unmistakably Italian and the space, though small was extensively and expensively decorated to resembled an Italian villa. Alex whispered something to the maitre d that met them and motioned for Olivia to follow. They were let to a secluded corner lit with candles and walls covered in ivy. It was in a word - beautiful.

Alex smiled at the look of wonder that came over the detectives face. This had been a good decision after all. She motioned to the small table and stopped herself from pulling out Olivia's chair for her. She shrugged out of her jacket and sat in the opposite chair.

Olivia was momentarily speechless. Who would have ever known such a shithole of a building would have housed this paradise. She looked at Alex and smiled back, forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be angry with the leggy blond.

The table was small enough that their legs rubbed against each others as they crossed their legs and looked over the menu's that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Olivia paled when there were no prices listed and looked up at the blond.

Alex laughed softly.

"This place is supposed to relax you, not freak you out… don't worry about the menu… order whatever you like."

She motioned towards the waiter and looked at Olivia.

"Would you like wine detective?"

Olivia nodded and listened and watched in wonder as Alex ordered in flawless Italian, pausing only to inquire as to whether Olivia knew what she wanted to order.

Stunned into silence Olivia slowly shook her head no and listened again as Alex began speaking again. One the waiter had left she turned back to Olivia and smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"I went ahead and ordered for you, don't worry I promise you will love it."

Olivia nodded mutely and leaned forward, taking the glass of wine that had silently appeared and slowly sampled the flavor.

"Where did you learn Italian?"

Alex smiled and went into a long explanation about the year spent in Europe, something all Cabots had to do, and how she had fallen in love with the romance of the people - their language - the country. As Olivia listened she was struck by how much she did not know about Alex and the openness with which Alex appeared ready to share. Something broke in Olivia and she felt all her stubborn anger drain from her. She was on what she could only call a date with one of the most beautiful and striking women she had ever met - a date she had only previously fantasized about and she was going to ruin it if she didn't let go and give Alex the chance to try and make the past 3 years right.

Cutting right to the chase Olivia leaned forward and interrupted.

"Alex, why did you wait so long to come back… why didn't you at least return one phone call"

She watched as Alex stopped and swallowed another sip of wine.

"I wasn't lying at the crime scene Olivia… every time I picked that phone up and thought about calling, all I could remember was the feel of that bullet inside me and the fear of not knowing if I was going to live or die. I was afraid to come back to that part of my life even though I missed the job and the people in it."

Olivia sighed softly.

"What about us Alex… our friendship… the fact that you knew I blamed myself for not noticing the car sooner, for not moving you away in time, for not taking you down to the ground with El and myself. I could have accepted your decision to stay away, I just wanted to know that you were ok."

She stopped, stunned by attraction as Alex leaned back and re-crossed her legs beneath the table, her long smooth legs rubbing solidly against Olivia's.

Alex nodded, unsmiling.

"And then there is that."

She watched Olivia's eyes snap open staring at her in shock. Alex held up her hand and leaned forward, her voice soft.

"Did you think you were the only one Olivia. I feel it too but I don't know what to do about it. I've never felt this way about anyone - least of all a woman who has been nothing more than a gracious friend."

Alex took another drink of wine to bolster her courage as it were, her voice softening further.

"This is why I was afraid to come back. So much time has passed and I didn't know what all had happened in your life… were you married, did you have children, were you still a detective… so many questions and yet I was afraid of the answers. I would not be here had McCoy not made me… I know it sounds cowardly but… it is the truth. You scare me Olivia… you were able to get under my skin and take every belief I had about myself and turn it on its head… and I could never be sure if it was just me…"

Olivia searched the blue eyes looking into hers and wordlessly stood up and rounded the table. She knelt on her knee, bringing her level with the ADA and slid her hand along her ADA's jaw line, sliding it through silken hair to cup her head. Slowly Olivia pressed her lips to Alexandra's tasting the prosecutor for the first time. It was softer, slower, hotter than any kiss she had experience in the past. She felt the ADA's lips part, silently allowing the kiss to deepen. Olivia pressed closer and pulled the ADA against her body as her tongue teased the opening of Alex's mouth.

Alex trembled as the kiss deepened and slid her tongue against Olivia's, their mouths melding. Unexpectedly she felt Olivia's hand slowly against the side of her breasts and Alex moaned, loudly in the quiet stillness of the restaurant… a moan that drew them both back to reality even as their bodies burned with a desire to take it further.

Alex spoke first, her face flushed with a combination of arousal and embarrassment.

"Oops."

Olivia ducked her head down and tried to contain the bubble of laughter that escaped her lips. Smiling she looked up and leaned forward kissing Alex softly on the lips and whispered… "It was worth waiting 3 years for that counselor."

She backed up and reclaimed her seat across from Alex, her eyes partially closed as she raked her eyes, unabashed, over the beautiful features she had never been able to get out of her mind. She swallowed audibly as she felt Alex's leg sliding against hers again and caught the sexy smirk Alex flashed her. Olivia felt a slow smile curling her lips as she reached under the table, rubbing the backs of her fingertips against the inside of one long smooth thigh.

Alex jerked and bit her lip to stifle the resulting groan at the light touch, surprised by the detectives daring. If she had thought there was sexual tension between her and the beautiful woman across from her before, it was nothing compared to now. Blue eyes locked with brown as the waiter approached the table. Alex held up her hand and in the lowest sexiest voice Olivia had ever heard….

"Check please."


	2. Years

Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf – I just like to borrow them time and time again.

Content Warning: Mature themes, some cursing, maybe even a cold shower or two. This is a work of fiction involving a somewhat graphic depiction - description of consensual acts between two women. If that isn't your thing then re-tweak your search engine and back away slowly from the fanfic.

Authors Note: Once again – thank you for the reviews, they are well received.

Years

They fell against the wall outside the doorway to Alex's apartment. Dinner would have to wait until other appetites had been satisfied. She slid her hands beneath the silk shirt as Alexandra Cabot tipped her head back, a combination of a moan and soft purr escaping her lips even as Olivia sought to silence the sounds with a searing kiss.

Alex pulled away, laughing softly.

"Jesus Liv, let me open the door."

Olivia growled softly and pulled the slim figure against her again, her fingers nimbly working the buttons loose. Her voice low and teasing as she breathed hotly against the blonde's ear.

"C'mon counselor, you don't want to give the neighbors a show?"

Alex shook her head and faced the door, her hands shaking as she tried to insert her key into the lock. She bit her lip as Olivia pressed against her from behind, her hands sliding up and over sensitized breasts, squeezing - teasing - driving her mad. Lost in pleasure Alex dropped the keys.

"Dammit Olivia, look what you made me do."

Olivia grinned, curse words sounded so much dirtier coming from Alex's lips. She slid her hands away from the trim body and pulled back.

"Well since I am causing the problem I might as well provide the solution."

She knelt down and picked the keys up, her eyes raised mischievously as she leaned forward and slid her free hand up the knee length skirt of Alex's power suit and ran her fingertips along the smooth skin of Alex's inner thigh. She watched with darkened eyes as the blonde's own icy blue orbs snapped shut, a soft moan escaping clenched teeth. Olivia took in the sight of the tall attorney – head tipped back, face flushed, eyes closed as the hottest sounds continued to escape her full lips. Olivia felt her pulse quicken as need coursed even stronger through her body. She felt the low pulse between her thighs grow stronger as she slid her hand higher, brushing her knuckles against dampened silk. She was right… it was more than time to open the door or they were going to finish things right here in the hallway.

Standing abruptly Olivia slid the key into the door and pulled Alex inside.

They stumbled over tables, knocked over 2 lamps that Olivia was sure cost more than her monthly salary, in their haste to get to the bedroom, in their haste to end the façade of friendship and take on the new mantle of lovers.

They found Alex's bedroom somehow and Olivia leaned Alex back against the bed, whispering against her swollen lips.

"Lights."

Alex nodded, pointing at the opposite wall, her head tipped backwards as Olivia kissed her way down her neck, sucking, nibbling, and marking Alex as her own. She watched as the brunette slid off her body, moaning softly with the lost contact. She could not remember the last time she had desired someone like this. Her body was screaming to touch and be touched. It was a heady experience. Her eyes squinted slightly as dim lights filled the room and found herself staring into dark eyes - the heat pouring off them, leaving little wonder as to Olivia's intent.

Olivia pulled the blond up and kissed her again - slow, teasing kisses as she finished unbuttoning the blonde's blouse whispering against her skin.

"I keep thinking this is a dream."

She nuzzled the smooth skin of Alex's neck and inhaled sharply as she slid the blouse away from her pale skin.

"So beautiful… sexy… breathtaking"

Olivia bit the column of flesh and smiled against alabaster skin.

"I keep thinking I need to light candles… put on some music…"

She raised her head and lost herself in heated blue eyes as she kissed Alex's soft lips again… her mind dazed as she felt Alex's hands running over her body.

"I want this to be special but I want you so much, we have waited so long… I'm not sure I can make this last."

Alex nodded as Olivia attacked her throat again, her hands tugging Olivia's blouse higher, her hands reaching back to unsnap her bra… she hardly recognized the hot husky tone that escaped her lips.

"Agreed fucking now, make love later."

Alex smirked and pinned the detective back to the bed, straddling her hips quickly as she leaned down and nipped at Olivia's bottom lip.

"Now for god's sake Olivia, I love the sound of your voice but… stop talking and fuck me already."

Olivia felt her mouth drop at the effect those soft spoken words had on her body. Gods she was wet. Roughly she sat up, her hands gripping Alex's ass through the skirt that had hiked up around her hips and forced their bodies together, grinding up as Alex ground down, their combined moans filling the air.

Olivia slid her hand between their bodies as her lips captured and sucked at Alex's nipple through the thin lace of her bra. She pushed the soaked material below aside and slipped two fingers into hot slick heat. She shook as Alex's ragged moan filled the silence. She bit down on the nipple in her mouth and sucked hard again, her voice rough as she came up for air.

"Ride my fingers Alex… cum for me, on me… I don't care… but I have to see you cum now."

Alex had already started moving her hips, straining for more - groaning as Olivia slid her lips high, sucking the sensitive skin below her ear. Alex pressed down, seeking more, her hands resting on Olivia's strong shoulders as she rocked, driving herself higher - the tension gathering, coiling tighter. Alex felt her breath hitch in her throat as she felt Liv curl her fingers inside her and froze as she snapped forward, breasts thrust outward, back bending as the orgasm that had been building exploded throughout her body. She couldn't have stopped her scream if she had tried.

"Liv!"

Olivia groaned as she felt her finger clenched and unclenched tightly within velvet heat and lifted her head to watch the gorgeous blonde on top of her shudder and shake. She was mesmerized by the sight, amazed that she has been able to give Alex that release - amazed that she was even here at all. The whole thing felt surreal, dreamlike, but there was no mistaken the pleasurable purr that escaped breathless lips and Olivia smiled as Alex fell forward, resting her head against Olivia's shoulder.

Alex nuzzled the fragrant olive skin and kissed the bared shoulder as she felt Olivia's hand rubbing her lower back, holding her close. Alex smiled and looked into dark brown eyes, her lips seeking her lover's in a slow kiss that began re-building the hear between them.

Olivia pulled back first, her hand sliding through long blonde locks, her voice a husky whisper as she tucked a strand behind Alex's ear, "Did you know I have never seen anything more beautiful than you when you scream my name?"

Alex felt her face flush and pushed the detective back against the couch, grinning mischievously, "Well aren't you the romantic." She slid her hands lower, teasing the belt buckle that had been pressing against her all evening. She watched Olivia's mouth fall open slightly and Alex bit her lip in amusement as the detective unconsciously shifted lower. She slowly undid the belt buckle and slid her fingertips teasingly along the detective's upper thighs, laughing softly, "Looks like someone is overdressed."

She leaned forward as her fingers slid to Olivia's center, deftly sliding the zipper down slowly and whispered hotly in the detective's ear, "I can't wait to taste you Liv."

Olivia groaned as Alex's breath tickled her ear, her soft spoken words eliciting an involuntary twitch below the belt. Alex slid her hands to slim hips and tugged at Olivia's pants. She chuckled slightly as the detective leaned back and pressed down – halting the process. Alex looked up and smiled.

"It is a little late to play hard to get detective."

Alex tugged at the offending material a little harder, amused by the brunette's crooked smile and stubborn stance. Alex cocked her head to the side, considering the latest thought to pop into her head and moved her hands to the waistband of Olivia's jeans. Slowly she slid the belt out, loop by loop, scooting forward as she freed the thin strap of leather, shifting her naked thigh in-between the spread pair before her, pressing her knee hard into Olivia's clothed sex. She watched as Olivia tipped her head back, teeth catching her lower lip as she sought to fight giving voice to her own pleasure.

Olivia opened her eyes and found herself face to face with the ADA. She glanced down and saw the black leather belt being held in pale hands. She cocked an eyebrow and flashed a hesitant grin.

"And just what are you planning to do with that counselor? Spank me? I didn't peg you for someone who was into kink."

Alex smiled and leaned forward, nipping at the detectives upper lip, pressing the woman down she deepened the kiss and tangled her tongue with Olivia's, grinding down against the firm thigh the pressed between her own legs. Slowly she dragged her lips away and slid them down the detective's throat, her hands finding Olivia's and sliding them up over her head, fingers intertwining. Alex lowered her head and nipped at the pebbled nipple that had been rubbing against her chest since they had started this dance. She lifted her head at the gasp that escaped the detective's lips and smirked, keeping her eyes on Olivia's face; she slid the tip of her tongue out and rubbed it back and forth across the hardened nub. Eager to hear more, please more, she wrapped her lips around the puckered flesh, sucking and tugging hard.

Olivia fought to tangle her hands in blonde locks but found Alex's hold on her was stronger than she anticipated. She looked down, enveloped with pleasure as Alex shifted to her neglected breast and paid it the same attention. This time Olivia felt the sting of teeth as the attorney bit down and she felt her back arch off the soft mattress, a cry escaping her parted lips, "Christ Alex!"

Alex nuzzled at the soft flesh against and chuckled as she slid her lips up to taste Olivia's again. Pulling back slightly she ground her knee, rubbing back and forth in a slow rhythm meant to tease as she whispered hotly, "Just Alex will do Olivia and for the record, I do like a little kink but I hate to disappoint you but I won't be spanking you tonight – unless you do something to be punished and then I will simply have to acquiesce."

Alex threw the belt across the room and resumed her stance and grip on the waistband of Olivia's jeans.

"For now, I need you to get naked so I can finish all the fantasies that have kept me awake all these years."

Olivia smiled and sat up; shoving Alex's hands away as she pushed the material down past her thighs and lower to her calves. She let Alex take it the rest of the way as she rolled the blonde back on her back and proceeded to lose herself in another steamy kiss, pulling back long enough to whisper.

"First we finish out my fantasies and then we will start on yours."

Alex laughed and slid her arms around the detective's neck, kissing her again.

"It is going to be a long night then."

Olivia shrugged, "With the amount of fantasies I have had… it's going to be a long month."

She captured the full lips below hers again and smiled as the attorney pulled back one last time – determined as always to have the last word –

"Try years Liv, years."

Olivia felt the grin that curved her lips widen as she stole another kiss… years sounded just about right.


	3. Alls Fair

Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf – I just like to borrow them time and time again.

Content Warning: Mature themes between two consenting females, definite cold shower warning.

Authors Note: Not as kinky as it could, should or may end up being, but I have to leave room for a sequel or two don't I?

All's Fair

Olivia groaned softly, her body felt sore and relaxed at the same time. She stretched and felt the tug of something around her wrist holding her right arm in place. Puzzled she looked above to see her hand handcuffed to the headboard. Shocked she looked over into smiling blue eyes.

"Morning sexy."

The greeting came with a slow sensual kiss that sent a direct line of arousal between her thighs. Olivia shifted closer and brought her free hand around to grip the attorney around the waist. She slowly tangled her tongue with Alex's, rubbing, swirling simultaneously they both moaned into each other's mouth and pulled away. Alex spoke first.

"Mmm, guess last night's activities didn't take the edge off."

Olivia laughed and tugged at her captive arm, "Well uncuff me so I can work on that."

Alex shook her head no and smiled as she leaned forward nuzzling the olive skinned woman in her bed.

"Last night was amazing Liv, absolutely amazing, I have never experienced anything like you before and you knew how to play my body just right… but."

She paused to nibble below Olivia's ear, lifting her head to such at the soft lobe of flesh enjoying the gasp that escaped the detective's lips. She bit lightly and tugged as she pulled back to continue.

"Last night was all for me, you never let me touch or please you and I so wanted to. I want to see you lose control and I want to be the one that makes you scream… after all didn't someone say all is fair in love and war."

Olivia groaned and tried to sit up. It wasn't that she was afraid of letting Alex please her, she just wasn't sure if she could let herself go. She hadn't had sex since her undercover assault and before that she couldn't remember the last time she'd had an orgasm that she hadn't given herself. She wanted to explain things to Alex before they started down this path but felt the words catch in her throat as clear blue eyes stared into hers and soft full lips whispered against her own.

"I told you last night was for fucking, well this morning is for making love… let me Liv."

She felt her lips captured in another slow and tortuous kiss and moaned softly as long legs straddled her, long fingers sliding up her arm towards the headboard, amazingly she heard the click of a lock being turned and for a moment felt her hand fall free from its restraint. Olivia pulled back with a slight grin and wrapped her arms around Alex's slender naked waist.

"I thought you told me last night you liked it a little kinky."

Alex smiled and slid her fingers through the shoulder length locks, gripping Olivia's head and holding it still as she planted another heated kiss against the woman's lips. The smile grew to a grin as they both pulled back panting. She slid back and stood up, loving the look of surprise on Olivia's face.

"C'mon, there is something I want to show you."

Olivia shrugged and stood up from the bed, but as she turned she felt strong hands grabbing her own, pulling one behind her back and she gasped as she felt the cold metal of her handcuffs around her wrist again. She felt the hard tug as Alex turned her body around and slapped the other cuff onto her other wrist. She opened her mouth to protest only to find a slender finger against her lips, and a husky voice telling her not to speak.

Alex smiled as brown eyes went wide with confusion and yes, she could see it, frustration. The detective had dominated the bedroom last night; deflecting Alex's every attempt at pleasing her. While Alex had enjoyed the attention it had frustrated her to no end that Olivia continued to refuse her touch. Well now she had no choice. She hated to have to use the cuffs because she knew partially the reason for Olivia's reluctance, she had read about the assault – but as much as she sympathized she would not allow herself to remain the submissive in this relationship. If this was to be a partnership then they would remain as equal in the bedroom as they had outside of it.

She leaned forward, speaking softly as she raised her hands over Olivia's head, slowly pushing the black blindfold over her eyes.

"I love you eyes Olivia, so expressive so… real. But I want you to focus on enjoying my touch, not watching it. I want you guessing where I will touch you next, what I will do to that part of your body next… in short I want you kept guessing detective."

Olivia swallowed, regretting instantly that she had joked about kink. She had never been one to use it, but working sex crimes she had seen everything. This was mild but she didn't know if she was ready. She attempted to use humor to try and deflect the nervousness that had crept into her.

"But Alex, I thought you said this morning was for making love… I didn't think kink factored into that equation."

Alex smiled and ran long slender fingers slowly down the detective's arms as she backed the older woman against the wall. She gripped the wrists in front of her and lifted Olivia's arms over her head, looping the chain of the handcuffs around the coat hanger that graced the door they were against. Softly she planted a kiss against the side of Olivia's throat and whispered hotly as she slid her hands down, sliding the palms over hardened nipples, her fingers gripping the taunt flesh, squeezing roughly.

"Let me clarify then detective. This is me; loving you in the only way I think that you will let me. It may be slightly kinky but it is all for you and when I am through that will be the one thing you won't have to doubt."

Olivia ground her head back against the door as she felt a firm thigh insinuate itself between her legs and she flushed with the realization of how wet she was. The hands on her breasts were replaced by Alex's hot mouth and Olivia groaned loudly as the blonde sucked, nipped and tweaked the sensitive points.

Alex took a shuddering breath, amazed at how quickly a single sound could reawaken the hunger she thought Olivia had stilled in her last night. Her entire body throbbed and pulsated with need. She felt the wetness of Olivia against her thigh and smirked at the fact that she had barely touched the brunette and already she was flooded. Alex slid her hand down the taunt stomach muscles that continually clenched and unclenched with every pant, gasp and breath Olivia took. She reached lower and slid her knee away, cupping the heated sex between Olivia's thighs. Alex ran a single finger along the folds, dipping in lower and gasping at the heat she found there. She looked into Olivia's face as the detective released a strangled moan. Alex leaned forward kissing her, whispering against her lips.

"Tell me… would you prefer my fingers or my tongue as the first vehicle that gets you off?"

Olivia felt her knees weaken as both suggestions fired off the x-rated images in her head. She couldn't speak, couldn't answer because just as the question was posed she felt two slender fingers teasing her opening, sliding back and forth against it… and it had been so long. She jerked her hips forward, trying for more contact, more penetration – groaning when Alex pulled away.

"You didn't answer the question Olivia. My fingers or my tongue… and this is just the first round, I plan on finishing you today with something much more… prominent."

Olivia gasped as those long slender fingers pressed against her core once more, a single digit penetrating her, curling within her, pumping her for a moment before being slid away. She groaned again.

"Alex."

Alex smiled and leaned forward with another kiss, one hand wrapping around the detective pressing their lower bodies together, the other sliding up under Olivia's thigh, lifting it so that it wrapped around her waist. Alex slid her free hand lower, under the raised thigh and slowly slid two fingers into slickened folds, moving them methodically deeper and then back out again. She pressed forward, teasing that hidden bundle of nerves within, feeling Olivia's moan against her neck as the brunette's lips attached themselves to it junction at her shoulder. She winced slightly as sharp even teeth dug into her skin, her hand moving faster, fingers flexing. She felt Olivia jerk and in an instant the detective had pulled herself up the wall, her other thigh wrapping tightly around Alex's slim waist, granting her full access. Alex pressed her lips against Olivia's mimicking the movement of her fingers, her free hand slipped between their bodies pressing against the top of her sex, locating the hooded source of instant pleasure. She pressed her fingers there firmly, rubbing quickly and erratically. She swallowed Olivia's moans and felt her own knees giving way as her legs shook with a need she was going to have to put on the back burner for now. She pulled away and slid her fingers free allowing the detectives thighs to fall. She pulled back further, running her fingers over the detective's full lips, pressing a single digit between them – offering Olivia a taste of herself before Alex had the pleasure.

Olivia groaned softly at the invasion and again as she tasted herself on the talented fingers that had, only moments before, been inside her in a different fashion. She tightened her mouth around the singular digit and sucked slowly, delighting in the soft moan that escaped her lover's lips. She allowed Alex to pull free and strained, once again, against the metal bracelets that held her arms above her head. She panted lightly, "Alex, unlock me."

Alex smirked and pressed her body back against the toned muscular one that she currently held captive. She shook her head and pressed her lips against the brunettes, purring at the taste, "Mmm, not a chance detective, but I am willing to compromise for our mutual comfort."

Alex reached up and slid the handcuffs free of the coat hanger, letting Olivia's arms fall around her shoulders she guided the beautiful woman to her couch and pressed her back against the cushions. She slid the tip of her tongue slowly up the length of Olivia's neck and huskily whispered against her neck.

"It occurred to me that I don't want you hurting yourself when the first of the many orgasms I plan on providing you with rips through your body today… I think this spot will allow me the access and you the freedom needed for such activities."

She felt Olivia shake her head and heard the hesitation in her voice, "Alex… I don't think I can…"

The blonde nodded and slid her hands under the blindfold, lifting it so that she could speak directly into the detectives' eyes. She saw something in Olivia's eyes she had never seen before – a lack of confidence and she felt her own rise to the challenge as she leaned forward pressing her forehead against olive skin.

"You will Liv."

With that said she pushed the blindfold down and slid her body lower, running her hands along the sides of Olivia's body, pushing her thighs apart as she settled between them. Alex blew softly against damp flesh, smirking as Olivia's clit pulsed and visually jumped at the contact. She reached across to a small tin that set on the table. She had read once in some magazine that introducing mint was an erotic stimulant – the logistics of the act didn't escape her and she had always wanted to try it. She slid the small white tablet on the tip of her tongue, wincing slightly at the cool bite and then she leaned forward blowing cooled air against the needy flesh, slipping her hands beneath to grip Olivia and pulled her towards her waiting mouth.

Olivia felt her eyes roll back as the slick cool tongue of her lover entered her, she felt it sliding deep and then it was gone. She felt the flat of it against her clit and moaned loudly as the cool air hit her flesh, sensitized by whatever Alex had put on her. She felt her pussy clench and jump and she felt pleasure curling and uncurling deep in her belly as the ADA's lips wrapped firmly around her clit, long fingers pressing and pumping inside her. She pressed her cuffed hands down, tangling her fingers in silky blonde hair and pressed her hips up, wordlessly begging for more.

Alex felt the press of hands against her head, but ignored them as she sucked harder, using her tongue to tap against the sensitive nub in her mouth. She made a game of pushing her fingers in deep, curling them slightly before yanking them almost free, starting over adjusting the speed and depth at her own discretion. She purred deep in her throat and immediately discovered that was something her detective must like. She did it again and felt the gush of approval slide against her fingertips. She used her free hand to lightly brush back and forth against the delicate skin of Olivia's inner thigh, teasing sensitive flesh before reaching up to grip a firm breast. Her fingers pinched the hardened nipple, tweaking and pinching – tugging as Alex released another purr, her mouth jerking up slightly as she felt Olivia's back bow.

Olivia panted, her moans coming with each breath – she was too far gone to be embarrassed by her behavior. All she could concentrate on was the forgotten tingle at the base of her spine and the way her thighs had started to shake with every tug of Alex's mouth. She was no longer aware of the words she heard tumbling from her lips… a mixture of swears, epithets, endearments, encouragement to keep going faster, harder… the hot mouth, clever tongue and nibble fingers had her twisted, incoherent and then it happened – the tension that had built inside her over the years bowed, snapped and Olivia found herself screaming the ADA's name as pleasure and pain blurred together and lights went off behind her eyes. Her heart could have exploded, it beat so fast. And then as quickly as the first had ripped through her a second followed, brought forth by the quickened movement of the fingers that fucked her and the tongue the swirled loosely around her clit.

Alex groaned in shared pleasure as she pushed her lover further, biting down on the sensitive flesh in her mouth and sucking as hard as she could one last time before lowering her attentions to taste her well earned reward. Replacing her fingers with her tongue, Alex felt the squeeze of inner muscles are Olivia succumbed to her ministrations. Alex lifted the muscular thighs up and over her shoulders a she delicately licked the brunette clean, enjoying the unique scent and taste of Olivia Benson. As she felt Olivia's body calming she leaned up and rested her cheek against the taunt stomach muscles she was sure had taken hours upon hours of hard work to achieve. She kissed the soft, slightly damp flesh and tried to ignore her own pulsating body. She felt hesitant fingers stroking her hair and looked up to find the blindfold askew and deep brown eyes staring down at her.

Olivia wasn't sure she could speak, wasn't sure what to say. All she wanted to do was wrap this beautiful woman in her arms and never let go. She felt emotional where she wasn't sure emotions were allowed. She saw the slow sweet smile forming on the attorney's face and welcomed the press of soft lips to her own. She returned the slow kiss and smiled as Alex pulled back and unlocked the handcuffs. She raised her wrists and saw the pink welts in her flesh and chuckled slightly.

"Next time we will use the type of cuffs made for activities such as these."

Alex smiled and kissed the bruised flesh gently, nodding "Next time I will let you use them on me detective."

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat up, jerking the attorney forward for a searing kiss that left the both panting. Olivia pulled back and whispered hotly, "That was… indescribable and fucking amazing – I am not complaining but weren't you threatening to finish me with something more prominent?"

Alex felt her lips widen in a grin and laughed softly, "Sheesh… I give you an inch and you want 8."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and smirked, "8? I didn't know I was asking for that much – what the hell have you got up your sleeve counselor?"

Alex laughed and laid back, pulling the detective on top of her, "Well since I am not wearing anything at the moment it can hardly be up my sleeve but…" She purred and nuzzled her face against the smooth skin of Olivia's neck as she grabbed on the detectives freed hands, pulling it between their bodies and angling it down, "if you use your impressive interrogation skills I may just tell you where that particular weapon is hidden."

Olivia knocked the blonde's long thighs apart with her own and roughly thrust two fingers in-between them, groaning softly to find Alex as wet and willing as she had hoped she would be. She kissed the attorney roughly, a bruising kiss to contrast to the slow way Olivia was currently playing the folds of Alex's sex. She pulled back and smiled, "Alexandra Cabot, you have the right to remain silent – but in the interest of our mutual pleasure – I hope you will waive it."

She kissed the full lips again and preceded to "interrogate" the flawless beauty that writhed and moaned beneath her, confident by now that her skills would not doubt earn her the location one way or another.


	4. Back to the Grind

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they belong to Dick Wolf, NBC and whomever else has a stake in the game.

Warning: This rates an M and contains descriptive sex acts based in fiction between two female characters.

**Back to the Grind**

A dull annoying beep awoke Olivia from a deep sleep. She turned her head and reached a hand up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She felt a familiar weight on her chest and smiled slightly as she registered hers and Alex's position. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized with a start that it was three in the afternoon. She moved out from beneath the blonde, ignoring the muttered protests and looked around for her pants. She saw them in a crumbled heap in the corner of the bedroom and rushed over to them, digging her cell phone from the pocket. Just as she had thought, it was Eliot trying to call her. She glanced at the long slender body draped naked on white sheets and smiled again as she exited the room, flipping her phone open to take the call.

"Benson," she answered softly, trying to put more distance between herself and the bedroom so as not to wake Alex. She could tell her partner was pissed by his tone of voice.

"Jesus Liv I have been trying to get a hold of you for over two hours, where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea where Cabot is? Cragen has been trying to get in touch with her for the past few hours too… "

She heard his voice trail off and sought to steer him clear of where she was sure his sharp mind was taking him.

"No El I don't know where Cabot is and as for me… I had too much to drink last night and didn't hear my phone go off. Besides it is my day off, what is going on?"

She thought she heard her partners sigh of relief and flushed slightly at the implication, but she let it go and asked again what the emergency was. She listened as Elliot described their latest case, she nodded as he relayed the case facts and assured him she would meet him at the precinct within the hour.

Hanging up, she quickly pulled her work boots back on and found her shirt and bra in another pile close to the bed. Gently she sat down and placed her hand on the smooth bare skin so tantalizingly exposed to her naked eye. She shook the blonde gently, but firmly, leaning down she nuzzled her nose against fragrant hair, still slightly damp from the joint shower they had indulged in earlier.

Alex felt her body being shaken and smiled into the mattress. She kept her eyes shut as she rolled over, grabbing the body seated next to her and pulling her detective down for an intensely slow make-out session – disappointed when Olivia pulled away after only a moment, her voice huskily telling Alex to wake up. The blonde pouted slightly and opened her eyes, surprised to find Olivia dressed. She set up and looked over at the detective, "What's going on Liv?"

Olivia smiled and pointed to her cell, "Duty calls, and according to Elliot Cragen has been trying to get a hold of you for awhile as well."

She watched as Alex rolled her eyes and groaned, "Sex Crimes! Well it is a crime to have to abandon sex this good." She looked over at the brunette with a leering smirk, "Think I can get you out of working this case if I tell Cragen that?"

Olivia shook her head, "No I think if you tell Cragen that he will die from utter shock and then come back to fire me." She felt the smile as it crept into her face and leaned over, kissing the attorney chastely. "But you are right about one thing, it is a crime to abandon sex this good."

Olivia pulled back for a moment and bit her lip slightly, "Am I correct in my assumption that you want to keep this, us, a secret for now Alex?"

Alex sat up and looked into the deep brown eyes she was starting to fall in love with and nodded slowly, hoping her answer wouldn't crush or upset her lover.

"I think that would be best Olivia, don't you? Not that I want to keep us a secret, but we work together and I am pretty sure that this is something that the higher ups would frown upon."

Olivia nodded and looked away for a moment before allowing her gaze to be caught by the questioning blue eyes.

"So business as usual then? And I agree Alex, at work we will carry on as always but… when we are away…"

She let her voice trail suggestively and allowed her eyes to rake over the stunning body so unashamedly exposed. She practically dove on top of the blonde, ravaging lips and all the smooth silky skin she could get her hands on. She gasped as Alex flipped her over on her back, her smooth taunt thighs straddling her hips, much like they had the first time Olivia had found herself beneath the blonde. She looked up and caught the need in Alex's features, grinning she shook her head no and made a move to sit up. Surprised further she felt a firm hand against her shoulder pushing her back down on the bed and a husky sex laced voice telling her that she needed to take care of some unfinished business.

Olivia smiled and placed her hands behind her head, teasing the woman above her, "Would this be the same unfinished business I have been working so diligently on finishing for the past day or so? If it is then all I can say if that you Alexandra Cabot are insatiable and while I would like nothing better than to conclude this said business I promised Elliot I would meet him at the precinct in an hour… judging by our past few encounters I would say that my making you cum as well as making it back to my apartment to change and be at the station within an hour is not possible."

Alex smiled slowly and leaned down, pulling one of the detectives hands from behind her head, pushing it beneath her body she moaned softly and sighed into the soft brown locks that had fanned out against the sheets, "Judging by how wet I am right now Olivia, I don't think "concluding our business" is going to take that long.. of course if you don't want to…"

Alex gasped as she felt Olivia shift her hand over and slide a single finger inside dripping folds, in an attempt to verify her statement. She heard and felt the detectives groan as she sat up. Alex moaned her approval and lifted her body up momentarily to give the brunette the opportunity to adjust her hand before shifting her hips down, successfully penetrating herself with the rigid digits below. She rocked, spurned forward by the pad of Olivia's thumb as it rubbed her clitoral hood up and down, back and forth in slow lazy gestures, letting Alex set her own pace above.

Olivia felt the heat and slickened wetness sliding down her hand and groaned into the ADA's neck. Christ she was caught up in this, she couldn't refuse Alex and didn't want to. She caught a proud nipple as it was thrust into her line of vision as Alex leaned back on her hands and rocked harder against Olivia's. She sucked at the taunt flesh hard, using her teeth to tease and torture and her tongue to sooth as Alex worked herself into a frenzy. She felt the blonde as she began to clench and pull at Olivia's fingers and acting on impulse Olivia laid the blonde back and used her mouth to take her the rest of the way – wincing as strong fingers yanked at her hair and groaning softly as her lover cried out her pleasure, loud and long – ending the performance by hauling the brunette up for a burning kiss that slowly worked its way down to Olivia wrapping her arms around the attorney as she glanced at the clock and sighed.

Alex lazily turned in her arms and smiled slightly, "I've made you late haven't I?"

Olivia nodded and leaned forward kissing the tip of the ADA's nose, "You have, but I can't think of a better way to spend my afternoon then inside you… I have to warn you Alex, I am becoming quite the addict when it comes to you."

Alex nodded and tasted herself on the soft lips that faced her once again, smiling as she pulled back.

"Good, because I am becoming equally addicted. Tell you what, I will stop by your apartment and pick you up something new to wear. Just come over to the District Attorney's Office and you can change there, since I have made it impossible for you to get home and make it to work on time."

Olivia smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a plan, now I just need to figure out a good way to explain these wrinkles and the fact that I smell like sex."

Alex laughed and kissed Olivia once more as the detective rose to leave, "Well, for what its worth it will give the boys something to wonder about, call me when you get a chance – for now I better shower, get dressed and find out why your boss is hounding my ass."

Olivia smiled, looked back one last time at her ADA, winked and walked out into the New York weather.

She barely made it to work on time, and ignored the off color statements and inquiries as she made her way to her desk. She knew she didn't smell of sex anymore, but her clothes were obviously not ironed and anyone who had worked with her the previous day had recognized them as the same outfit she had worn then. Elliot was the worst of these observers and, in his usual fashion, did not miss the chance to tease her about her attire.

"Liv, aren't those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday? Too much to drink huh? Sounds like you might have landed yourself in the land of hanky panky last night?"

Olivia gritted her teeth and replied tersely, "I haven't been home, but I will change soon – lets just get to work on this case El."

Elliot shrugged and tossed what little they had on the case over to his partner and watched her out of the corner of his eye. Yeah, he bet he was right… Olivia had finally gotten laid last night. All her usual tension was gone and there were even a few odd shaped bruises that her high collar didn't completely cover. He caught the brown eyes that glared over at him and shrugged again as he took another long pull from his coffee cup. It wasn't any of his business really, but he was happy for her. Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts to focus on the case at hand.

Alex yawned slightly after she concluded her conversation with Cragen. It hadn't been anything of importance, just an update on the cases Greyleck had left behind and a welcome back speech. If he had any idea that she had just spent the night with his favorite detective she doubted he would be so gracious. She smiled at the memories she had created with the beautiful brunette over the past 24 hours. She had not expected anything to come of her dinner invite with Olivia and she definitely had not anticipated the first kiss, or the second. She would not ever in a million years contemplated the fact that she would have ever had such mind blowing sex with a woman. She'd had plenty of healthy relationships in the past with men, but nothing like this. Nothing had prepared her for the heat, the passion and its addiction. She felt her face flush as she made her way across the city to Olivia's apartment. She wasn't even sure how to categorize the detective. Were they simply lovers? Girlfriends? She wasn't sure what label Olivia would be comfortable with or if they were even to that level yet.

Alex had given the two of them a lot of thought while she had been in witness protection. She had replayed every case, every argument, every moment spent and had concluded that she was crazy about Olivia, and even if the attraction was in itself one sided Alex had been determined to restore their close friendship.

She felt very accomplished in one date she had achieved several mind blowing orgasms, given several back and secured a key to her lover's apartment. All in all, not a bad start to the week.

She found herself smiling at the compulsory neatness of Olivia's apartment and found herself spending more time than intended as she sought to learn more about the enigmatic woman she was now seeing. She slid a hand over the worn fabric of Olivia's couch, the smooth mahogany finish of the single end table. She opened the refrigerator, not at all surprised to find the remains of a six pack, a neglected half gallon of milk and an almost empty take out container. She smiled at the obvious reminder of the detectives unpredictable schedule. She slowly made her way to the bedroom and sat down on the unmade bed – the simple femininity comforting. She opened the closet and perused at her discretion, pleasantly surprised by the stylish change in the detectives taste in clothing.

When she had first met the brunette she had dressed in ill-fitting pant suits, tight brightly colored shirts – her style progressing to button down overshirts and tight jeans and now to stylish slacks and poet blouses… more leather jackets… strong bold solids… and the occasional evening dress attire and Alex was certain that Olivia looked like a goddess in every outfit. She selected a worn pair of jeans, a tight black tank with a silky black overshirt. She smiled as she pictured her selection on the toned olive skin… and she licked her lips slowly, unconsciously, as her mind drifted to imagine peeling these new articles of clothing from that same figure. She shook her head, sighing at her infatuation and quickly selected a pair of black undergarments before making her way to her office. She ignored the furtive looks her co-workers threw her as she walked briskly through the hall. She had become somewhat of a legend… a classic story of a beauty who overcame the beast – risking her life for justice. It made for a great human interest story, made even more tantalizing by her familial connections. Alex almost made it to her office without being stopped but halted as the stern voice of Jack McCoy echoed down the hall.

"Ms. Cabot… come here for a minute."

She sighed and turned slightly – thrusting her overnight bag and briefcase into the surprised arm of her assistant with the instruction to place the items in her office and place a call to Detective Benson to tell her she was to be here at noon to go over her testimony in the Fletcher case. With that said she turned on her heel and made her way into the spacious office of the man who had welcomed her back so warmly. His reputation for being a rogue prosecutor was well earned as was his philandering – something that had concerned Alex when she had started with the county, but her worries had been quickly alleviated when she learned he had a penchant for brunettes, Claire Kinkaid in particular and that he had still not completely recovered from her untimely death.

Alex did her homework and even snuck into a few of the cases he had tried before focusing his attention on replacing Branch as the DA. She had enjoyed his prosecution style and was surprised to find the admiration mutual. Before she'd had to disappear into Witness Protection she knew she had been slotted to become one of his go to prosecutors and had been fighting the enticing offer to prosecute major cases. She was sure that this would be the reason for her current summons to his office. He had been mildly shocked that she had not been more reluctant to revisit her old assignment to sex crimes – which she had explained away with her comfortabilty with the squad. She took a seat across from the now gray haired newly appointed DA, crossing her legs slowly – mildly annoyed by the downward angle of his gaze. Her automatic scowl was met with amusement as Jack shrugged with the offhanded comment that he was only a man after all.

Alex watched as he poured her a glass of scotch and setting back into the large leather chair.

"So Ms Cabot – how is it being back in sex crimes again? Did our notorious SVU detectives welcome you with open arms?"

Alex struggled to control the unwanted blush that threatened to stain her pale cheeks and sought a sip from her glass of scotch in order to blame the flush on liquor. She shook her head in affirmation and took another sip.

"You could say that. They were more shocked than anything."

Jack studied the imposing blonde that sat across from him. He had nothing but respect for the admittedly beautiful woman. Her reputation proceeded her and he had watched her grow as a prosecutor from his seat in major case crimes. She was a force to be reckoned with – a classic stunningly woman who possessed a mix of charisma, gilded speech and a razor sharp legal mind. She had not hesitated to take and accept her assignment to SVU – a division that had the lowest conviction rate coupled with the highest burnout among ADAs and cops alike. Her dedication had tripled the average conviction rate and her tenacity had forced the out of control unit into a more cohesive force.

She had made a name for herself with every conviction and had shocked her bureau chief, judges and fellow ADAs with her bending of the law, her exploitation of its gray areas and the passionate way she defended her unit. Her bullheadedness had landed her in the witness protection program and had stolen almost 3 years of her life. The woman who sat across from him now was a calmer, cooler version of the old Alex Cabot and he doubted the intelligence of his decision to allow her to take over her old role as the assigned ADA to sex crimes. He folded his arms across his chest and stared into cobalt eyes.

"Do you still aspire to be political Alexandra Cabot?"

He knew his use of her full given name irked her and admired the steel in her spine as she looked coolly back at him and gave a regal nod, her husky voice resonated in the spacious office.

"Why do you ask Jack?"

McCoy took a small sip from his own glass, concealing a smile at her daring use of his first name and rested his elbows on the large desk.

"I know you were not opposed to taking over for Greyleck, and when you first started with this office that was the most visible assignment and the easiest way to make a name for yourself. You have more than accomplished that goal. If you plan to sit this chair or aspire to anything higher you are going to have to broaden your horizons and the "he said she said" unit is not going to do that for you."

Alex felt her eyebrow raise at the arrogant condescending tone, but forgave it as a permanent character flaw. His words had a ring of truth to it and with this latest development between her and Olivia it was a subject she had been playing around with in her mind. She couldn't continue as the unit's ADA whilst having a sexual relationship with one of its detectives… further more, it was growing harder and harder to separate her emotions from the cases and she could ill afford another Cavanaugh to stain her record.

"What do you suggest Jack? Major Cases?"

McCoy felt himself smile and shook his head.

"No, Ms Cabot – I am recommending you for the appellate court. You have already been a bureau chief, and there is an opening at the federal level."

He held his hand up at the started intrusion.

"Let me finish. You need some federal experience under your belt before you can even think to bid for a higher position in this office… your experience in SVU has not equipped you for federal law and…wait and hear me out Alexandra… I know you have the knowledge but you need to experience, appreciate and learn to handle the red tape. I have already submitted your name for review – your experience in witness protection is being seen as an asset and I am almost positive they will accept you."

Alex glared at her boss, annoyed by his infuriating arrogance , beneath which she knew this was his way of taking her under his wing – it was a vote of confidence on his part that he would take an interest in her career and he made several good points. She took a deep breath and blinked slowly.

"My detectives won't like it, but you make several good points – I am just having a little trouble picturing myself arguing appeals instead of cases to a jury of justices instead of a jury of peers."

Jack nodded slightly, "Understandable, it will take some getting used to, but the assignment isn't meant to be a permanent one. Take the rest of the day to consider the offer. I will expect your answer by end of business tomorrow."

He watched her stand in silence and looked as she walked to the door, her slow escape compelling him to speak again.

"You have what it takes to make it Alexandra… all that's left is finding the courage to utilize your will to succeed. God knows you're a force to be reckoned with once your mind is set."

He saw a flash of sadness on the patrician features as the tall shapely blonde turned, her lips twisted into a ghost of a smile.

"Yeah… and we all know what happened last time I dug in. I will have an answer for you by tomorrow morning… and for what its worth… thank you for the vote of confidence."

Jack watched as the door to his office slowly closed and downed the rest of his drink before turning his attention to the pressing cases at hand.

Alex walked back to her office, her brow furrowed as she considered the DA's offer. It was enticing and a part of her yearned to ensconce herself in something besides sex based criminal law. She would have to train in Albany, but that would allow her time to sift through her feelings for Olivia. She knew she loved the brunette… had known for years, but if she was going to make a bid for a higher position she had to decide how far she wanted to go and at what point she was willing to allow her personal life to progress while her professional was placed on the back burner. She had told McCoy she would think about it, but she knew her answer, she would be a fool to turn down the opportunity… all the was left was to break the news to Olivia… a conversation she was not looking forward to.

Olivia looked at her watch and grinned. She was due at the DA's office in less than an hour. She figured it wouldn't hurt to be a little earlier, perhaps she could convince the attractive blonde to come have lunch or perhaps she could convince Alex to test out the lock on her door while Olivia informed her of her right to remain silent. She found herself smiling roguishly at the thought as she took a cab for the majority of the trek, stopping in front of a favorite Thai restaurant she remembered Alex mentioning and opted to order and walk the rest of the way. She felt… free, as silly as that sounded at her age. She had long since given up having anything more meaningful than the friendship she shared with the guys at the precinct - they were the only family she acknowledged. And now? Now she was involved with quite literally the woman of her dreams… a woman she had been convinced could never feel the same way she felt, a woman who had come back from the dead only to be taken away again, a woman she had not been sure she would ever see again.

\Despite all that… they had made it. Somehow Alex wanted her too, cared for her and she felt herself smiling as she recalled the previous night.

Walking on cloud nine, Olivia entered the somber bustling office and made a beeline to Alex's newly assigned office. She knocked lightly, enjoying the honeyed alto that bade her to enter. She caught the slow smile that transformed the flawless features and lit up the cobalt eyes currently hidden behind the dark frames Olivia loved.

"Hey you," she greeted warmly as she held up the bag of take out, offering it to the seated figure.

Alex stood, taking the offered sack, inhaling the delicious scents of what she was almost certain was Thai. She sat the bag on her desk and closed the door in one smooth move, pressing her body against the lean muscular frame of the SVU detective she leaned in and stole a soft kiss, whispering as she pulled away.

"Hey yourself."

Olivia wrapped her arms around a trim waist and nudged the attorneys head slightly to the side and nuzzled her nose against the smooth skin of Alex's neck, inhaling the scents of her blended perfume and fragrant shampoo… she never failed to smell absolutely intoxicating. Giving into her own desire, Olivia planted a soft kiss against the throbbing pulse point, biting gently before giving it a teasing lick - thoroughly enjoying the way Alex lolled her head to the side to provide easier access. Sucking at the skin below her ear, her tongue flicking against the tear shaped diamond that hung from her ear, she whispered softly, her voice thick with need.

"Between you and the Thai, I don't know which one I want to eat first… you both smell so damn good."

Alex felt a familiar warmth settle between her legs and smiled as she pulled back slightly.

"You're incorrigible detective."

She smiled as Olivia wagged her eyebrows, her grin infectious.

"You love it counselor."

Alex saw the predatory gleam and gasped as she felt her body pressed firmly against the door, a firm thigh insinuated itself between her knees, pushing and pressing up slowly as the brunettes hot mouth aggressively attacked her neck, working its way up and over her jaw.

Olivia tangled her hair in the long blonde locks and tugged the lawyer's head forward, her tongue sliding over Alex's full bottom lip before sucking it between her teeth and then molding it to her own lips. She slid her tongue past parted lips and slowly, deliberately, dueled and teased the blonde. She swallowed the deep moan and palmed the high firm breasts that pressed against her own.

Alex buried her own hands in her favorite jacket, her fingertips dipping into the waistband of Olivia's jeans, teasing the firm warm flesh before reached lower, gripping a firm ass and yanking the detective closer. A knock at the door drove them apart as though they had been burned and Alex looked around wildly for a plausible excuse for their disheveled state. The second knock confirmed the identity of the intruder and Alex opened the door to find her previous Bureau Chief staring her down.

"Judge Donnelly, to what do I owe the pleasure," she asked jovially - a little annoyed when the aggressive blonde pushed past her into the office - Alex turned to see the take out boxes scattered across her desk and Olivia taking small bites from an open box. The judge's cool voice sounded arrogantly surprised as she inquired after a case that Alex was to present the next day. She retrieved the requested document and handed it to her old mentor, relieved when the tall legal force bade her good day - promptly exiting the office. As she shut the door Alex turned to see the amused smirk that curved smooth lips as Olivia confirmed her fears.

"You look completely fuck-able Cabot."

Olivia watched as the tall ADA paled and found herself laughing lightly.

"Take it easy baby - I said you look fuck-able, not like you have been fucking. You just looked a little flustered. For all Donnelly knows we were having one of our famous heated battles, which we were… only that particular battles heat wasn't from anger or stubbornness."

Alex sighed in relief… she had been absolutely terrified that her former boss had seen right through the façade. She sat across the desk from her detective and grabbed a box of noodles and a pair of chop sticks. Moaning softly in hedonistic gluttony she took another bite.

"This is sooo good Liv… I can see why you were having such a dilemma earlier - this is pure sin."

Olivia laughed and nodded in agreement.

"It is… but I would still choose option A if given an ultimatum."

Alex flushed slightly and smirked slightly.

"Well since option A is unavailable at the moment I guess you will just have to settle detective."

She watched as the olive skinned woman leaned across the desk, invading her personal space as she whispered seductively, "Will option A be on the menu tonight counselor?"

Alex chuckled and nodded as she took a small sip of water.

"Of course Liv… although you may have to re-heat it."

Olivia felt her eyebrow quirk at the statement and feigned surprise.

"Oh my… I knew we use to call you an ice princess but I had no idea you were cold all over."

Alex found herself laughing again - amazed at the easy way they existed with one another.

"Oh well that is never cold detective - but heat helps it melt… but you know all about that don't you Olivia?"

She watched the brunette slowly lick her lips, her soothing voice dropping an octave to confirm.

"Intimately counselor."

Alex let a small groan escape her lips, a verbal acknowledgement to the teasing words. She thought about telling the detective of her career change but decided it could wait till later - she was enjoying this lunch hour too much to risk ruining the light hearted mood with such a serious subject.

Olivia watched the striking blonde and found herself smiling at their playful banter. If only they hadn't of been such fools early on - they could have had this a lot sooner, but the unrelenting sexual tension inevitably ruined most of their time together in those early years when Alex had first joined the SVU team. A lot had happened in five years and they had both changed - for the better she hoped. They had been through so much apart that it made them appreciate the simplicity of being together.

Alex saw the far off look in the dark brown eyes and smiled as they finished their meal in comfortable silence. The more she thought of Jack's offer the better it sounded. She needed a change and knew that on some level Olivia would understand that. It was hard for her to be back with the unit, and as bureau chief anytime there were drug undertones in a case she felt a familiar dread that kept her up at nights. She wondered who Jack would replace her with.

Olivia could see the sharp legal mind churning behind the dark frames and reached over touching a slender pale wrist, her voice soft and hesitant.

"Where did you go Alex?"

She shook her head and smiled at the questioning look the detective had tossed her.

"Nowhere I want to discuss here."

Olivia smiled and slowly laced her fingers with her ADA.

"Well then… we will talk about it tonight then."

She slowly pulled Alex's hand to her lips, kissing her fingertips gently before smirking suggestively.

"After I have my way with you of course."

Alex smiled demurely.

"Of course."

Olivia stood and walked to the coat hanger, and bent to retrieve the clothes Alex had brought for her and smiled at the selection.

"I take it you like me in black counselor?"

Alex shrugged and smiled.

"Well it does suit your tall dark looks detective."

Olivia accepted the compliment and raised an eyebrow at the matching black undergarments. Her look garnering a smile from the ADA.

"Like I said Olivia, it suits you."

Olivia shook her head slightly and closed the bag again as she glanced at her watch. Her lunch hour was almost over and she still had to change and get back to the precinct. She walked over and kissed the top of her ADA's head, inhaling her clean scent once more as she whispered softly.

"I will see you tonight… thanks again for picking this up - the boys have been giving me hell all morning."

Alex smiled and tipped her head back, pleased when Olivia read her silent request and graced her lips with a soft kiss. She closed her eyes and sighed contently.

"Tonight then. Call me if you need me."

Olivia nodded, accepting the coolness of the ADA's voice as a necessary dismissal and made her way out of the attorney's office. She smiled as her cell phone buzzed at her side and answered without checking the caller ID.

"You said for me to call you if I needed to, I didn't think that meant that you would be calling me so soon."

The deep laughter that followed her words made her mouth fall open and she jerked the phone away from her ear to see her partner's number on the caller ID. Horrified she was immediately relieved that she had not blurted Alex's name. She tried to back pedal her statement but Elliot would not let her live it down.

"Um, I take it that comment was meant for you hot date from last night. Where are you anyways?"

Olivia sighed.

"I was getting a change of clothes and then I was going to head back down to the station."

Elliot nodded as he slowly turned the car around, intending to head to his partner's apartment.

"Well stay there and I will give you a lift, I am only a few blocks away."

Olivia groaned softly at her partner's chauvinistic ways.

"Um El… I am not at my apartment. Just meet me down at the precinct and if there aren't any leads then we can finish our DD5's."

Elliot felt his curiosity piqued as he questioned how his partner had garnered a change of clothes without being at her apartment, but let the issue slide. He didn't think he was ready to know about his partners sex life. She had gotten very secretive since she had dated the editor of the Post and he had learned not to pry too hard. She had never pried into his and had only ever been a shoulder to lean on even when he and Kathy had been having their problems. So he gave her the same respect and agreed to meet her at the station. Turing the car around once more he made the familiar drive, hoping his partner was right and they would just have a paperwork day. He looked down at the ringing of his cell, noting the captains number and sighed… so much for a relaxing afternoon. He sped up and answered the call, listening to the latest case, garnering information about the latest victim and as he hung up the phone he wondered for perhaps the millionth time… why he did this job.

_A/N - Apologies for the long delay in posting the chapter, work has been hectic and my attention has been split between my other stories. Forgive the grammatical and/or typos, with all the insanity I didn't have time for my beta to do her thing. Thanks for all the reviews - I love reading them! I should have the next chapter out by next weekend, hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
